13th Scars
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Learn about the legendary 'him" many of the Ra'Kati speak of through a relative of Sydney. Sydney is hounded by males seeking her affections. Russia plays dirty with Japan, the East bickers over recently returned resources. Sydney is given an ultimatum, what will she do? Obbliett declares war on another house, Mike gets a surprise visit.


Grandfather'd in

Sydney is pulled in to massive silver fur covered arms until she squeaks.

"Tiny grandkit, my heart is so full to lay eyes to you," D'wrr'en says with tears falling from his gray eyes. Sydney shakes out her clothes and hair, then looks up at the massive older male claiming to be her grandsire.

"So now you tell me? Sydney says with an air of irritation.

"I see where Noelle gets her silver fur from now, lets hope that's all you gave her because you and I are gonna have a hard time getting along if she is like you in any other way," Sydney eyes him hard.

Big bass booming laughter is heard from her grandsire.

"Ah tiny thing, you do have the legendary spirit of him." her grandsire smiles.

"Who the fuck is him?" Sydney snaps.

"Enough with that word tiny queen of mine!" T'chr pulls her back and tries to bite her on the neck as punishment. Sydney ducks away and clocks him in the chin, she has to jump to do it, but her fist connects to his face. The pretty captain roars in her face, she open claw slaps him.

"Enough!" Ham yells.

"You get the fuck out of here, if you are going to be that way, captain." Sydney sneers.

"Tiny…" the captain starts to argue back but chooses a different path. He closes his eyes, tips his head back, huffs in frustration then walks out of the office.

D'wrren is smiling throughout the whole fight.

"Something amusing furball?" Ham asks with irritation.

"That is the legendary spirit of him, all right there, cloaked in a tiny queen," D'wrr'en says ruffling her hair. Sydney growls at him.

Story Time?

Sydney, her grandfather Julie, Robin, Martin and the Captain fly back to the Resort Mount Shasta.

The commander is waiting for them at the entrance.

"Honored one," the commander bows to Sydney's grandsire.

"Long time for that to be over commander, be easy," The gentle giant replies.

Sydney walks by the commander and flicks her tail at him in an arrogant manner.

"Tiny thing watch your mood for me… You are not for good with me at this time," the commander rumbles quietly. T'chr groans as he walks behind his atuen.

"Son of her house, my heart… is to you if she is your queen," his atuen says to him clapping him on the shoulder.

They are escorted into a large space with a screen which is projected on the white wall. Sydney gets comfy on the floor, T'chr sits near her but not close enough for her to be cute with.

A picture of a platinum maned massive male is shown holding a banner with the same blue insignia that Sydney has seen on the tablets and on the official documents from Ra'Kath.

"Whoah" Sydney peeps out.

"That tiny grandkit of mine, is my greatest great grandsire. This is the 'him' we speak of, I am three times above his blood, and you pretty little Sydney of the earth are 5 times above his blood," D'wrr'en says down to Sydney. Her eyes are shiny and wide open, as she looks up at the screen and then her grandsire.

"He is the hero of legend, and you are the grandest daughter of that legend, sweet little pesty thing," her grandsire says smiling big at her.

"Well that's a great story, grandpa but so what?" Sydney says back.

"You are a female who is proven you carry his legendary spirit, a female of breeding age..." he says.

"I am not a fucking breeder grandsire," Sydney sneers to him, she gets up to leave, T'chr pulls her into his lap and holds her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

"Stay to learn, please… for me?" he purrs sweetly to her.

"Fine," she relents allowing him to nestle in around her. By'rthm chuffs to his son.

"Ta'jian of Ra'Kath was the first ones who left the regencies without being in the military, he left to seek out a new way, in the universe as few did in his time. He signed on with a scouter, and left the comfort of his home when he was all but 15 years old. The cargo they carried was young, female of many species's heading for the trench," D'wrr'en says The screen flicks to a drawing of what is suspected he may have seen on the scouter. The drawing shows small cells holding young female Ra'Kati, wolfen looking creatures, some with blue skin and four arms, visitors.

"The story is that Ta'jian fell in love with one of the captives, she was sold to the trench to pay off her atuens debt. The story seems to be similar for many of the young females and some males. The ship was full of payment in in flesh. Ta'jian sickens at the thought of it all, he rallies the young to take over the scouter. The legend of him, frees the captives. There are so many of the young free that they take over the ship. Ta'jian learns from a few young how to pilot a ship. He makes a crew of the youth who did not want for or could not go home," the elder silver furred male says. "The hero of Ra'Kath took his mission back home, he openly defied the inter house breeding exclusively, he defied his queen regent. The heros actions lead to the formation of the Neo Ra'Kati as they are in this time." He takes a moment to watch the screen while taking quick peeks at Sydney and her human family. She looks so much like a young Obbliett, it hurts his heart, but she has his baby kit T'marr'ith's hair color. D'wrr'en watches his youngest grandkit and her mate, bond.

"If that is for true, then why is there the divide between the two on Ra'Kath as it stands for this time?" T'chr asks.

"Regencies do not like change, son, there is no comfort in change," is all D'wrr'en would say. He knows the older male is not divulging the real reasons.

"Know this, captain, he is reason enough, you and your claw fly outside and free from of the tribes reach. He is the very reason the Ra'Kati have a presence in the quadrant," Sydney's grandfather says looking intensely at T'chr.

The lights come back on, Sydney is pulled up by T'chr gently. No one misses the tender moments between Sydney and the pretty captain. They hold hands facing each other, he leans down to nip her nose lightly, she wrinkles it and smiles up to him.

"You said you have something to warn us of, what is it?" Julie asks.

"The contest for my grandkits queenship, the one who is seeking her that is not in this room, is a very close cousin to the side, D'wrren says.

He is my former queens' sister's third son, K'e'u'en is not your mate, tiny one."

"Yeah I figured that out… the one cousin is kinda funny, the other one I want to stab in the eye." Sydney says.

D'wrren pulls out a holo triangle. Sydney knows from her trial stay at the resort, the triangle is like a data bank. The image he pulls up with the swipe of his massive hand shows a Ra'Kati female who looks a lot like Sydney but taller, and with less markings. Beside her stand a very young grandpa.

"I get it… Obbliett is your queen, my grandma," Sydney says. She has little opinion about her grandma other than she been told she is a dangerous creature.

"What happened grand pa?" Sydney looks up at him with amber eyes shining. Julie watches closely as does Robin.

A holo picture pops up of another female, one who looks very close to Obbliett, a little younger. The next holo shows D'wrren, Obbliett and the other female standing together. Sydney notices the sneer on her grandsires face.

"Whats the story there?" Sydney ask.

"Obbliett's mother, your great grandam, insisted that I queen Obbliett's sister Brea'th. I could not bare to be near that beast," D'wrren lets a snarl go.

"Umm which one?" Sydney ask in earnest. She notices that his ears pin back, he breathes in then replies to his granddaughter.

"The sister of my queen, but so it seems fair to ask, as the mother of my queen can also be considered a monster."

"What happened to you and Obbliett?" Robin asks.

"I was marked for death, when I refused to mate with the sister, and another female. My sweet T'marr'ith, I never held her or lay my eyes to her. Obbliett managed to find me after her mother died, she sent holos of young T'marr'i. The holos stopped coming to me when Obbliett became regent for the pride.

"Grandpa? How did mommy end up with dad?" Sydney asks like a kit. T'chr can feel her vulnerable.

"Sweet little thing, I only heard stories, I have for no knowing of this," he says kindly.

"My atuen!" Sydney pipes up. "Can we comm him commander?" Sydney turns to look at the massive white tiger complected male as he lean against a wall. He rolls his eyes at her and chuffs

"Tiny pest queen, I am not your commander, ask someone else," he grumbles harshly.

Sydney huffs at him, then looks around.

"Anyone else wanna let this ET call home?" Sydney smiles sideways. T'chr nips at her ear lightly, she folds into him.

Developments

Oswald, Pete and Jerry are set on a shuttle in the deep south on a special mission.

"This place feels wonderful, I wish could take off our skins." Pete whines.

"It's a paradise," Oswald says with swagger and malice.

"Lets just get this over with," Jerry says. "I want off this piece of shit planet."

The trio of human dressed visitors make their way into a small unassuming town in Alabama.

"Sister of mine." Obbliett purrs with malice towards her little sister.

"Your regency," Brea'th replies with pleasant spite.

"Your giant queen of a third son… he is a good for mated with the black rose of the talons." Obbliett smiles unctuously.

"He has been that way for time and time… the black rose? this is a known thing, what of it, regency."

"We need that blood back to our pride, sweet, Har'ella, so pretty in her queens dress, her scent… so fresh… so sweet and young," Obbliett says the last part of the phrase with dripping sexual innuendos.

Brea'th's ears pull back, she swallows a snarl towards her sister and the prides regent.

"Perhaps the suitor should have been K'bien. He does like females, very much, and he does complete his missions time for time." Brea'th purrs to her sister.

Obbliett arches a brow, pulls her head up and smiles.

"Uncle will be so pleased to be given another queen." Obbliett says joyfully.

"As you desire, your regency." Brea'th bows to her sister showing complete subservience.

Hoping to sate her power hungry sisters needs in order to buy her daughter time.

In the warehouse in San Fran, Izzy gets a comm that Sean Donovan is on his way to see his dad. He comes with a Tia and his grandson. Izzy walks over to Mike, who rest in a wheel chair. His gray hair once a matted tangled mess is now closely cut to his head, his face once riddled with a beard full of lice and mites is gone. His face bares the many marks of Diana's cruelty over the 10 years she kept him captive in a small cage, chained and collared.

"Mike, Sean is here," Izzy says quietly. The elder Peruvian resistance fighter watches for his response. There is none, at all, whatever Diana and her henchman did to Mike Donovan, the original resistance fighter, the damage is permanent and devastating.

"Street C let him in, be nice about it," Izzy radios.

"Got it, nice," a baritone voice drips with sarcasm.

"Hello gorgeous!" Teddy says to Beth on the comm. He watches her pearl white face and neck scales ruffle with excitement.

"Teddy!" she smiles shyly. "Missed you..." she says biting her lower lip.

"You miss me?" his voice kinda squeaks "Girl I miss you soo much!" Teddy says with macheezmo. Harmony listens as her son flirts with his girlfriend. She smiles softly, she wonders what her furry daughter is up to at the moment. Her heart hurts for the impending loss of her. Her world will not be the same with out her little fluff.

The sun Rises in the East

In Japan, Fujiko speaks candidly with the Korean liaison. The comm shows a man in his 50's Seung Choi, is wearing a t shirt, shorts and his Buddy Holly glasses.

"Good Morning Fujiko sama, what can I do for you today?" he says with a raspy voice and a quick smirk.

"Cut the crap Choi! I should not have to say why I call." Fujiko snaps at him. Seung lights a cigarette inhales deeply then sits on the edge of his table. He watches the old Sugimoto matron stare him down with ice in her eyes. He knows damn well that she would come after him, as planned. Seung hopes the ruse can keep her on his ass until the other part of the dragon moves its tail.

"I have no idea dear lady what you are accusing me of...this time," Seung smiles to her. Fujiko's silver hair is pinned up in a bun, she wears the traditional house coat. Her well shaped down turned eyes hold a regal fire. Seung is playing a very dangerous game, he has to keep her ire up to get buy in to the plan or else. If Fujiko, doesn't kill him, her protege` Tetsuo will.

"Choi, you do not accuse us of stealing the returning waters, we have shared the sea for thousands of years, and now that it is back to us, I expect we will share the waters as well as our ancestors did. Seung laughs hard, hard enough to force him to take off his glasses, wipe his eyes, and refocus.

"Lets meet and talk about our ancestral … history then madam Jjokbari," Seung says with narrowed eyes and a dare in his eyes. Fujiko, remains calm ignoring the racial jab at her.

"Let us meet then, Mr. Choi, at the neutral house, next Sunday," Fujiko says then she ends the comm.

Fujiko, gets up from her desk swearing in as many languages as she knows.

She walks down the hallway, toward the big dark heavy double doors. Two of Tetsuo's muscle stand guard. Both of the guards bow to the Lady of the house. Fujiko, does not knock, she just goes in. Tetsuo is looking at old photographs and holos. She can smell the alcohol from twenty feet away. Tetsuo is resting his head on his left arm, while he swipes with his right finger. Tears are on his lashes, his white crisp shirt is wet.

"Tetsuo chan… Tsk," Fujiko, breathes out and gathers in her iron will exchanging it for a softer tone.

She moves behind him. Tetsuo is looking at all the old photo's of young teen aged Sydney, on one tablet and current photos' of her and the Captain in her room at the Biltmore. Tetsuo froze the holo of Sydney in the throes of pleasure on the Ra'Kati males lap. The captain's face, is buried in her breast, his clawed hands hold her about the waist. Red curly hair is flung over her shoulders touching his dark steely brown fur covered arms. Fujiko, turns her head, the sight is painful for her to even reconcile. Sydney was never slated to go home, she knew what the visitors, knew that she would likely die here on this planet. The odds of her people coming from twice the distance to fetch her were not good. Its a damn miracle they did make it this far.

Fujiko puts her wrinkled hand on his shoulder, gently.

"Tetsu...we must let our Yuki go… she was only on loan to us," the matron coos.

Bigger tears drop from his beautiful eyes.

"Tetsuo, Japan needs, you…She is your new mistress now," Fujiko says firmly but with compassion.

"Meet me and the other bosses tonight at 7 for an impromptu meeting." Fujiko pats his back then walks out of the room. Tetsuo cries hard in to his arm for a few minutes, then puts the tablets and photos away. He makes his way to his bath, he brings his comm with him. He replaces Sydney's comm code with Sasha's. His heart aches with action he just made, it doesn't set right with him.

Master and Servant

Sydney agrees to stay the night with T'chr in his room. The commander left the room, before he heard the moms give permission. T'chr moves over to Sydney's grandsire.

"You are the one for her yes?" D'wrren asks before T'chr can begin with his formal greetings.

"I am for that yes, honored one," he says as he bows.

D'wrren stares at the lanky captain, he is thin and pretty, the kits they will make… he smiles.

"I am requesting first rights for your granddaughter." T'chr says like a captain of the notable third claw.

"You have my permissions, T'chr N'Sou'ng to give my grandkit first pleasures. Permissions should be sought with her real atuen. Do not make it secret you seek to give her first pleasures from the templars, Obbliett will use that against you," D'wrren says.

"As it is, then," the captain says with intensity.

The commander allows T'chr to use the comms to report to his regent queen that he request first rights.

Rai'e'gh'a agrees to register the request but reminds T'chr that its only a request until her atuen proper agrees.

"Boy! how is my sweet kit?" Iorhian says. He is slurring his words, he is drunk.

"Sweet is not the word for her so much sir." The captain replies cautiously with a smile.

"Ah… well, you have commed from so far, there must be something I can do for you," the senator says.

"I officially reques..."

"Yes you may have the first pleasure rights with my daughter T'chr N'Sou'ng." The senator says seriously. "Let me speak to your atuen."

T'chr bows then moves out of the way for the commander to speak to Sydney's biological father.

"Commander," the senator says with a sideways smile. Iorhians eyes are glassy from drinking, his shirt and coat are akimbo, and his hair is messy. The commander pulls an ear back and rolls his eyes lightly. This is something that is done with the atuens when the female is 11-13 years of age, not 24.

"My son second of her house is requesting first ri…."

"Your son second of her house may give my daughter her first rights," the senator winks at the commander. The commander huffs at his swagger.

"Assuming… the pretty captain is well versed in the ways of the females," the senator teases lightly.

"He is well versed, Iorhian," the commander sighs.

"The day has been for so long, Senator, I must be for rest," he says.

"As it is commander, until we speak more." Iorhian ends the comm with the commander. Moments later a billion and one miles away...

"Aaah Senator, I see By'rthm has asked for your pretty kits first pleasures from my son second of this house." The regal tigress beams.

"It is so, and permissions are granted, by me. Please your regency, see that the request is officially registered with the templars." Iohrian asks softly.

"It is done yesterday!" she replies joyously. Her green eyes sparkle.

"What of the medics and the war haunting?" the senator asks.

"As it is made known to me, only one medic has tested her, his finding are neutral, she has endured trauma, but to be fully war haunted the report that was registered, will neither confirm or deny the evidence of her war haunting. I believe of her senator, how could her life lived not cause her for to be war haunted?" Rai'egh'a says.

"War is a brutal hellish thing, your regency, war haunted are damaged in ways we cannot imagine. That report may very well be accurate, either way, can you push for the second medic report? I would like for this to go straight to the blood song testing, without any contest," the senator says with a tone of resolution.

"For this the regency could not agree more for, blood to blood I stand with you Senator," the queen regent says.

"Yes about that your regency… I would like to be able to see my daughter when she is home safe in your regency, how is that to be with death on my head?" the senator inquires.

"When the blood of my son second of this house sings with the blood of the tiny queen, then you shall be her blood. Her blood belongs to this house, your blood also will belong to this house. Those old rules, make no weight against the blood of blood," Rai'egh'a says as she pulls her chin up, to look down at the senator.

"As it is your regency, until we meet in time ahead," he bows and waits for her to end the comm.

Come on Barbie let's go Party

Tetsuo gets a comm, late in the evening, it's a general one from Martin. He is calling all liaisons for a tele conference in a few days. He knows what they are going to talk about, he puts the tablet down.

"What is more important than me Tiger?" Sasha says as she kisses his neck, and the back of his shoulders.

"Well, Barbie... nothing," he says flipping on his back, he pulls her over his hard cock.

"You want to ride the tiger, little girl, then ride.. don't complain if you are saddle sore tomorrow." Tetsuo teases her back. Sasha's callamastian features draw his hands immediately, he holds them as he moves along with her. Sasha's long white blond hair is in big loose bouncy curls which flop about. For a second, his mind goes to Sydney, her red bouncy hair, the way her body, feels in his hands, her fur her smell, her innocence. He feels a pull on his nipple ring, the sharp pain, snaps him back to reality.

"You do not fuck me with other women on your mind Tiger..." Sasha attempts to over power Tetsuo, in a domination sort of way. Tetsuo, turns quickly on his side taking her with him, she tries to leg lock him. She is strong, but he is quicker. Years of avoiding Sydney's deadly claws have sharpened his reflexes. Twisting her right arm away from him using the motion of gravity, she is pulled off of him by the weight of her own body. Tetsuo turns over on her pinning her to the bed. Sasha thrashes about, grunting and swearing in Russian, she spits on him. Tetsuo smiles slightly with a cold calm.

"If you fuck with the Tiger, Barbie, you are going to get the claws," Tetsuo says, his long black hair falls over her face. He kisses her fiercely. Tetsuo pins her shoulders down with his hands and gives the Russian Barbie a ride she will not forget. When he is done, he puts his chin on hers, holding her head down.

"What's your play Barbie? I am a very busy man, I don't have time for your games, sweetheart, you are fun, but that is all you will ever be to me," Tetsuo says venomously. "Run along home to Daddy, to report in your status with me." Sasha runs her fingers over his tattooed scratch marks from his jaw across his neck.

"Is this why you are called Tiger? What made these? Too small for human, too big for house cat… What kind of cat made these?" Sasha smiles knowingly. Tetsuo lets her up and walks away from her, to get a drink.

"Barbie, it's been fun, lets do this same time next week, shall we?" He pours a glass of whiskey for himself only. "Bring your dom wear and your safe word next time would you?" Tetsuo turns around naked, ready for more.

Sasha eyes the handsome Japanese mob boss harshly, she dresses quickly then leaves the room. Tetsuo puts on his purple tiger kimono. The cure's, Close to me is playing loudly in the background. He dances around smiling, drinking and thinking about the legend of Shiva's dance of destruction and the world that dances the dance of Shiva.

All is fair in Love & War

A week later and there is an uproar, with the templars. Obbliett has sanctioned a house war with Rai'egh'a. Poor, By'rthm is plagued daily with the latest indecencies, atrocities and ridiculous claims that old bag of bones has made against her house. If he were home, he could calm his pretty queen regent by being one with her, but she will have to navigate without him. The templars, are undecided if they will allow the contesting male to give first rights to a female. If there was a previous example, it would be buried under 100 years of rules, documents and tomes with the rulings and the rationales. Word got out that Sydney has never been given first pleasures by a male. The quick incident with the captain a while back is not even close to how the ritual is supposed to go. The senator is inundated by Ra'Kati fathers asking for their son to have first rights with his daughter

"Senator," a light cheetah male says.

"No for you Ca Xhi Has, I do not accept your second third or fifth sons request to give first rights to my Sydney," The senator says dryly.

"As it is," the older cheetah complected male bows slightly, which indicates disrespect. He knows the only reason the regent houses are vying for Sydney's first rights is because she carries the legendary spirit of him, otherwise she would just be another, neo whore, a mark of shame to what ever pure blooded Ra'Kati is forced by blood to be with her.

The senator, comms the regency with his denials so she can register them with the temple.

Sydney is still at the resort, but she is in a room by herself at the request of the templars. She sneaks down to get food from the kitchen, where her grandsire works from time to time.

"Ah tiny disruptive force!" he laughs ruffling her hair.

"I am only a female, nothing else to any of these fucking idiots," she snipes. He hands her a plate of food, someone brought the pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"Except for this idiot… I kinda like him," Sydney says waving the pizza around. Sydney is mid eating a piece of pizza when she offers one to her grandpa.

"Hmm for good this… pitzah" he says

"Peet zah, grandpa!" she laughs at him.

Sydney looks around the corners it smells clear, it looks clear. She makes a quick move with her pizza box up to her room. She almost makes it without a male trying to give her gifts, she has no idea what they do or even what half of them are.

"Tiniest blood of him, allow me to..." a male voice says behind her.

Sydney drops her pizza box on a near by table, walks up to a dark brown furred male with gold green eyes.

She puts her hands on her hips and stares at him until he flinches.

"It is for true, you are the princess of.." his words are cut short but a hard fist to his nose.

"Get the fuck away from MEEE!" she yells the last part out. She runs to her room and locks the door.

Sydney flops on the couch and cries. She finds her comm and pushes Tetsuo's code.

Tetsuo looks at the comm, his heart leaps, he knows he shouldn't answer it, he can see she has been crying. He is most vulnerable when she is like this. He promised her that night in the back of the noodle shop he would protect her with his life. Tetsuo now has to find a new way to support his former and first love.

"Whats up buttercup?" he says smiling like a dear friend.

"I'm stuck in this hotel with every male wanting to touch me I hate it here! come and get me please babe please," Sydney begs him, tears run quickly from her amber eyes.

Tetsuo smiles at her, its a different smile one she has not seen in a long time. He pulls his hair back, then looks at her, no through her. The urge to save her again is grinding against the wall of pain he put up when she choose to be with the Captain of her species. Sydney watches as he washes his face with his hands. He makes a smacking noise with his lips then purses them tightly. Sydney knows his war face, she has seen it before. She straightens up, she wants to be the good girl for him, his Yuki.

"Honey, I can't do this, back and forth with you," Tetsuo says sighing heavily. "I know its not fair to make you choose, but Sydney, Yuuuuki." Tetsuo almost purrs to her. "I cannot… we cannot move on if you keep crashing into me like this," he says. "I saw the holos' sweetheart, you clearly have chosen the captain over me." His brown lucid eyes shine with deep emotion. Tetsuo breaks eye contact to pour another glass of whiskey, he leans back in his chair, taking a deep drought of it.

"Sydney, I will be there in an hour, to pick you up, but you are mine, you renounce your Ra'kati suitors, the contest, the queenship, the ride home to your planet. You stay and marry me, be my wife, Sydney you will be _my_ queen," Tetsuo says with absolute conviction. Picking up the glass, he swirls the liquid around, then finishes the last of it. Tetsuo stares at her with his soul on his face, she knows he means every word.

Sydney stares at him with her mouth open, Tetsuo has never pushed her to make a choice of this nature. He shields her from having to make these choices. She feels trapped, either way she is married and sent away from her life as she knows it. The shock and gravity of Tetsuo's proposal hits her chest like a ton of bricks. Sydney starts crying harder, looking away from him. Tetsuo watches her. It's clear she loves him deeply, as he does her, but can she give up her biological urges?

"Oh Tetsuo…but my real dad… they would never let me..." Sydney whines as she wipes away her tears.

"Babe, I love you so much… never doubt that, but this is my final offer...Tetsuo's eyes show a new layer of recalcitrance she has only seen with him a few times. Silence covers the space between the two star crossed lovers.

"When does the offer expire?" Sydney asks quietly as she sniffles back more tears.

"No more than 2 days… my sweet Yuki, I love you I always will, but I will not share you any longer," Tetsuo says like a dominate male. He looks at a very sad and emotionally worn out Sydney. Her red hair is scrambled, her face fur is soaked in places and hard with snot around her nose.

"Ok babe, comm you later Tetsu… I love you," she ends the comm with a new flood of tears.

Total Eclipse of the hearts

The third talon land in formation on the back of the resort. Maa'lo is out of his Talon first followed by Jor'eth. The captain is typically first off and out.

"Where for is Captain N'sou'ng?" Maa'lo asks of Jor'eth as a Talon mate.

"I have not seen of him, let me check," Jor'eth knocks on the Talon, he can hear T'chr sobbing uncontrollably.

"Captain… open for me,"Jor'eth says softly.

"Get that tiny trouble thing to me now!" T'chr yell/sobs. Maa'lo runs as fast as he can to Sydney's room, he knocks frantically.

"Tiny thing, our captain is not for good, please he is requesting you to him," Maa'lo says loudly.

Sydney unlocks the door, her eyes are red from crying hard, she has snot on her face fur she is full on wailing.

"Tiny thing, you cannot be so emotional! Captain has marked you, he feels what you do, Ai you come on," Maa'lo says as he put his arm around her shoulders and walks her out.

Males are crowding her, touching her, huffing and grunting at her. Maa'lo is doing his best to keep them from pestering her. Sydney loses it and lashes out with her claws, running full speed without looking towards the door. She runs into a solid wall of male. She looks at him roars and goes to move around him. His big frame blocks the door.

"Move asshole!" Sydney snorks at him. She looks up at a massive muscled black furred, male with intense emerald green eyes. He smiles down at her, he bends his head down to smell her neck, he rumbles a deep bass sound, her body gives her away.

"NO! Not you! It's not for you!" Sydney yells. In a quick flash, he pulls her to the side and bites her neck viciously, he roars into it. She smells his scent, its thick, cool like winter, like rain on wet stones, with a hint of copper. Her body wants to move back into him, to let him mark her. Her heart is torn in two she will not allow her body be torn in the same manner.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sydney rakes her claws over his cheek, she catches and ear, she pieces it with one of her claws. The huge male snarls at her then huffs.

"Tiny thing, you are glorious!" he says smiling with her blood on his teeth. Maa'lo rushes the male, catching him in the ribs, yelling at Sydney to hurry.

Sydney grabs the males gun, shoots him in the foot, he roars, lunging for her, but she is gone in a flash running towards her captain's ship. T'chr hears a laser pistol fire, and his queen yell bad language at someone. He is out of his Talon quicker than he has ever had to be. T'chr looks up in time to see her running toward him. He meets up with her, pulls the gun from her hand and pushes her to the ground, he covers every part of her with his body, huffing and snarfing in her neck.

"Tiny thing Sydney, why for all of this..emotion?" Golden eyes look into panicking amber ones.

"Tetsuo... making me choose!" Sydney starts sobbing hard again, so does the captain.

"Can you pull in your emotions Sydney!" he yells at her with a commanding tone. Suddenly as if by his words, her emotions went from extreme pain and shock to calm and gentle sad. He notices the massive bite on her neck. He growls at her, then bites over the wound roaring into it marking it as his. A crowd is forming around the couple, the commander, the shock leader and the first pilot of the first claw hold their males in line with orders. Little pen like devices flash and record the events.

"Stoooop please stop it hurts, please..." she begs him. He looks at her, he feels her exhaustion, her deep loss and the weight of her heart. Sydney feels his tongue on the bite wound he just made, he spits out the taste the other male left on her.

T'chr pulls around behind her, placing a hand on her waist, and another one holds her hair back. The captain licks her wounds, they heal, quickly. Sydney feels the pull of his tongue on her bite marks, it should hurt and sting like stitches, it feels good, gentle, soft. Sydney falls back into her mate, closes her eyes, she lets him hold her up. T'chr kisses her neck and cheek making gently huffs to her in between licking the bite marks. She chirps softly back. Males disperse when they see that the mark is healing quickly by the captains, tongue, they know he is her mate. A few stay to watch, hoping to catch her eye. Ner'in and K'eu are not among them.


End file.
